Silicon carbide (SiC) is widely used in high-temperature/high-voltage semiconductor electronics owing to a high thermal conductivity and a wide band gap of SiC. A specific on-state resistance Ron×A is a key parameter of SiC power semiconductor devices. It is desirable to improve the specific on-state resistance Ron×A of SiC vertical power semiconductor devices.